psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Last Supper
Psycho Last Supper is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on September 19, 2015. Plot Jesse and Corn are in the attic, preparing the computer for a stream before departing to leave for Uncle Larry's house, where he's holding a dinner. Once they arrived, they start going around the house and are shocked to see Jeffrey Sr. manning the grill. As Jesse and Corn begin to turn to leave, Uncle Larry stops them and tells them that he wants to get everyone back together, which is why he set the dinner. In the backyard, Tom, Theresa and Jeffrey Jr. are sitting at the table. They greet Jesse, but Jeffrey Sr. remains at the grill and doesn't acknowledge Jesse. After eating, Jeffrey Sr. summons Jesse and piles burnt shrimp onto his plate to take over to the table, complaining to Jesse the difference between a four and five burner grill. After a while, Uncle Larry calls for everyone's attention. Uncle Larry says he wants to bring the family back together after all the tension that Uncle Larry feels responsible for. Jeffrey Sr. denies this, saying everything was Jesse's fault. Theresa wants Jesse back in the house, but Jeffrey Sr. says no. Everyone urges Jeffrey Sr. to just forgive Jesse, but he doesn't relent. After a few minutes, Jeffrey Jr. suddenly speaks up and surprisingly sides with Uncle Larry and wants Jesse back in the house. Jeffrey Sr. is surprised, but still doesn't agree. As they are leaving, Jesse and Corn walk past Jeffrey Sr. in his car, who then tells Jesse to get in the car. Jesse hesitates, then proceeds as Corn leaves alone, ending his second exile from his home. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Larry Abraham *Theresa Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Tom Abraham Reception Some viewers speculate that Jeffrey Jr. only wanted Jesse back in the house just so he can pull pranks on Jesse again. Continuity Psycho Last Supper follows the events of BIGBRUDDA CONFRONTATION! Psycho Last Supper ends Jesse's second exile story arc that begun in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. The events of FATHER'S DAY FREAKOUT! are referenced. Trivia: * Jeffrey Sr. appeared to be more passive to Jesse since their last meeting. * Jeffrey Jr. sides with Jesse, Theresa, and Larry for Jeffrey Sr. to let Jesse back in the house. ** Although unclear, this may have lead Jeffrey Sr. to allow Jesse back in the house, which would mean Jeffrey Jr. kept the promise he made in BIGBRUDDA CONFRONTATION!. *''Psycho Last Supper'' marks the first video where Jesse, Jeffrey Jr, Jeffrey Sr, Theresa, Larry, Corn and Tom all appear in the same vlog. *''Psycho Last Supper'' is one of the few times Jeffrey Sr. is shown without his hat. *''Psycho Last Supper'' marks the second time Jesse is allowed back in the Ridgway Residence. *Jesse's second exile lasted 8 days. *''Psycho Last Supper'' is not in the Psycho Series playlist, but it is also not in the Vlog playlist, so it is currently unknown if this is considered a Psycho Video or a Vlog. *''Psycho Last Supper'' is also the third out of five videos to contain "Psycho" in the title that's not actually a part of the Psycho series, after Psycho Relationship Problems, Psycho Dad Scares Children and since then, Psycho Dad Interrupts Powwow ''and Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets. *''Psycho Last Supper's title is a play-on "The Last Supper" in which Jesus ate his final dinner with his 12 disciples in the Christian Bible. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos Category:Psycho Videos